


Mistake

by joyeuxsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Chanbaek cameo, Graduation, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeuxsoo/pseuds/joyeuxsoo
Summary: Mistakes usually cost you. Will Jongin be able to pay the price for this one?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: The GraduaXion





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> To the graduates, may this graduation (albeit a virtual one) bring you new and wonderful beginnings. Be it new jobs, new love or just a new start of life without homework and classes 😆
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic of mine.
> 
> Thanks to L and C for the encouragement and for being my beta. Both your help are very much appreciated 💕

Graduation

They say graduation was not the end but a new, fresh beginning.

He used to have big plans for after graduation.

Big plans and big dreams…

They also say delving into the past was useless but he went in nonetheless…

~~~

That person had been his ray of sunshine ever since he started university.

He was shy and frightened but whenever he saw his sunshine, he felt comforted.

The smiles his sunshine gave made even the hardest subjects bearable.

His sunshine got him through university like a muse, giving him strength and purpose to achieve his goals.

~~~

They are in their 4th year, for college seniors, graduation is fast approaching.

Jongin silently stares at his sunshine, smiling and talking with friends.

He feels sad.

A gentle hand squeezes his shoulder and Kyungsoo, his best friend since childhood, looks at him intently with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Why don't you confess? You've just been staring at that person for four years, Jongin. It's time you do something about it."  
Slight anger and exasperation color Kyungsoo's voice. Maybe with a bit of frustration too.

"I am not worthy…" Jongin mumbles.

"Damn it! What are you talking about? You are one of the most gorgeous and talented people I know. What makes you think you are not worthy of that bi-"

"Kyungsoo! Please…" Jongin morosely looks down at the twisted fingers on his lap. 

"Nini, I just don't wanna see you miserable all the time. Just go and tell that person how you feel. " 

Kyungsoo bites his lip, not sure if he should tell Jongin what he really wants to say. He looks Jongin in the eyes and feels his own filling with tears.

"I just want you to be happy…" A lone tear falls from Kyungsoo's eyes, rolling onto his pale cheek.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin is puzzled. He has been friends with Kyungsoo for the longest time, but why was he suddenly behaving like this?

With a bitter smile, Kyungsoo swipes at the tear.

"I'll be happy if you are happy… Maybe… Eventually…"

With another bitter smile, Kyungsoo stands up, turns his back on him and never looks back.

~~~

That was the last time he talked to his best friend. Soo has been avoiding him and it made him feel bad, not knowing what he had probably done wrong.

He returns to staring at his sunshine. Days brighten seeing that person's smile.

A week before the exams and a few weeks before his graduation, something happens that his sunshine suddenly gets taken away.

Finally, he takes courage. He was at long last willing to confess. To approach his sunshine, the love of his life. Kyungsoo would’ve been proud.

A prick of pain pierces his heart. He misses Kyungsoo. His best friend avoids him and his calls remain unanswered after the unexplainable tears he shed and the puzzling words he uttered that day. After his confession, he promised himself to talk to Soo since there was so much he wanted to tell his best friend.

Here goes nothing...

Jongin takes a deep breath, a bright and perfect bunch of sunflowers in his hand, he begins to approach his sunshine. 

When…

"Babe! You're here."  
His sunshine is smiling…

But not at him.

Jongin looks around, confusion evident in his eyes.

There, walking near his back, is a tall man carrying a bunch of pink roses arranged and wrapped in white and pink paper with a bow.

"Baekhyun, my baby, these are for you." The tall man with elfish ears smiles at Jongin's sunshine.

Then Jongin's world collapses…

Inexplicable pain surrounds his heart and pierces his soul.

Dropping the sunflowers, tears flowing down his cheeks, he ran…

Damn it!  
Four years…

Four wasted years…

Resulting in heartbreak.

He ran and ran until his lungs felt like bursting. 

His muscles screamed in pain.

Unconsciously, he finds himself at the door of Kyungsoo's dorm. Out of breath, crying a river and about to collapse.

"Kyungsoo…" He moans hoarsely, pain evident in his voice, hand weakly tapping the door.

The door opens immediately.

"Jongin! My goodness, what happened?"

Kyungsoo takes one look at Jongin and knows something bad has happened.

Kyungsoo gently ushers his emotionally wrecked best friend inside the room. Fortunately, his room-mate was working in the library till late at night. He leads him near the study table.

"Sit down, I'll get some water."

Kyungsoo takes his time, he is nearly crying himself. He wants to be calm when he faces Jongin.

He has sacrificed and suffered so much for his best friend. He has buried his own feelings just to see Jongin happy. He can't let him down now. He has a vague idea of what could’ve happened. And seeing a heartbroken Jongin makes his own heart bleed in pain.

Yes, he is in love with his best friend. And yet he is willing to sacrifice for Jongin's happiness. Even if it means breaking his own heart.

With a deep breath, he grabs the glass of water and walks to face Jongin.

Between sobs and wails, Jongin tells him what happened.

Kyungsoo could do nothing but pat his best friend's back in comfort.

At one point, Jongin suddenly pulls Kyungsoo into a hug, burying his face in the latter's neck. 

"Soo… oh Soo! I missed you. Never leave me again, please! You're the only one I have now."

"Jongin… Nini?" Kyungsoo stiffens when he feels Jongin nuzzling his neck and the sensitive spot below his ears.

"You smell so good Soo…" 

A shock of electricity runs through his body when he feels a lick on the lobe of his ear then gentle suckles .

"J-jongin, no, p-please!" Kyungsoo pushes himself off of Jongin's embrace...trying to calm himself and rationalise.

"Soo, don't you care for me? Jongin asks sadly.

Kyungsoo takes a shuddering breath.

" I do, I care about you."  
So fucking much, he adds internally.

"Then help me forget about him." Upon saying that, Jongin begins to pull Kyungsoo again in his arms.

"But…N-nini, y-you might regret…" 

Kyungsoo tries to tell Jongin but…

"Shhhh… I'll never regret this… I need you now."

Jongin kisses Kyungsoo, tentatively at first, as if gauging the other’s reaction and making sure the latter wouldn’t reject him. But Kyungsoo's heart has given up trying to hide the love he felt for years now. If this is the way to make Jongin forget his heartbreak then he is willing to sacrifice again. Even if it means ensuring his own heartbreak in case Jongin regrets this.

Kyungsoo kisses Jongin with all the love he feels. 

They kiss sloppily, nipping and suckling. Tongues lashing and entangling.  
Out of breath, they separate. Jongin kisses Kyungsoo's jaw and neck while his hands crawl underneath his shirt.

"Off" Jongin muters pulling at the shirt.

Kyungsoo pulls it off and tugs at Jongin's shirt.

"You too."

When it's off, Jongin immediately dives in to kiss Kyungsoo's collarbones trailing small purplish hickeys. Kyungsoo moans as he cards his hand in Jongin's hair in encouragement.

"Your skin is so pretty, soft and white. And you smell so good Soo…" 

"Ah nnnnngg.." Kyungsoo moans as Jongin licks and suckles his nipples.

"Fuck! You are so pretty. Why didn't I see this before…" 

Because you were busy staring at someone else. Kyungsoo answers internally.

"Kyungsoo? Can I?" Indicating the fastening of his shorts. 

Kyungsoo gives a tiny nod.

Jongin unfastens and pulls his shorts along with the boxers. Kyungsoo's hard and red cock slaps up his stomach, dribbling precum.

"Fuck, you're already so hard… is this for me?"

Again Kyungsoo's only answer is a tiny nod. Then he can't help but moan loudly when Jongin licks the slit of his cock with the tip of his tongue, tasting his precum.

Another moan escapes his lips when Jongin licks the side of his cock and sucks the head.

Pulling on Jongin's hair and pushing him away, he mutters "No, no, no. Let me please"

Pushing Jongin down on his back. Kyungsoo removes Jongin's pants and boxers, stares, mesmerized by the beauty of Jongin's cock. Proudly standing, veins running around the sides with a dribble of precum on its velvety head.

Kyungsoo thumbs the tip, pressing on the slit and Jongin moans. When Kyungsoo explores it with feathery touches of his fingertips, Jongin shudders.

Jongin places his thumb on Kyungsoo's lips, rubbing them from side to side.

As Kyungsoo looks questioningly at Jongin, the latter pushes his thumb in and lies it flat on Kyungsoo's tongue, wetting it. Then he moves it to rub the soft pouty lips again, now glistening wet.

"Soo please…" Jongin's eyes are pleading.

Kyungsoo almost cries at Jongin's pleading eyes. He knows this is temporary and all of Jongin's yearning will be gone after this. He doesn't want sex with Jongin, not like this, not as a temporary relief of the pain another person has inflicted on him.

But those pleading eyes cut through his heart.

He inhales, trying to reaffirm his resolve.

Just this once. Just this… then I'll leave to mend my broken heart. He mentally tells himself.

He looks at Jongin, licking the cock daintily like an ice cream or lollipop. Wetting the whole cock with its own precum and his saliva. Fisting the base, Kyungsoo proceeds to suck the velvety head, licking the slit with the stiffened tip of his tongue, making Jongin moan and gently card his hands through Kyungsoo's hair. 

Emboldened, Kyungsoo sucks in more of the dick, trying his best to tongue the side. Jongin is quite big and thick, his lips stretching obscenely until his nose nuzzles Jongin's pubes. Kyungsoo moves then, hollowing his cheeks, tongueing and suckling.

Jongin feels electricity flowing through his veins, zeroing to his groin from Kyungsoo's ministrations. He feels ready to cum.

"Ah hhhnnggg! Soo, stop I'm so close, I want to… Ahhh! No I…" Jongin tries to push Kyungsoo away so he could fuck him but when Kyungsoo gently squeezes his balls, white light blinds his eyes and the force that had been building in his balls explodes in Kyungsoo's awaiting mouth.

Weak and shuddering and from the overwhelming orgasm he has experienced thanks to Kyungsoo and all the crying he did before, he was so sleepy and tired. He grabs Kyungsoo's shoulders while the other busily lapped at his release. 

"C'mere… up… kiss me..."

Kyungsoo obeys and kisses him. Then he smiles at him. "Sleep." He says and kisses Jongin's forehead.

Eyes half closed, Jongin protests, "But… but you, you didn't…" 

Fingers gently cover Jongin's lips, silencing him.

"I'll be fine Jongin, just sleep." 

Fatigue and satisfaction pull Jongin in a deep slumber.

Kyungsoo cleans Jongin up with a wet towel, barely getting any reaction, then fixes Jongin's pants. The shirt, he drapes at the end of the bed. Then he covers him with a blanket.

Kyungsoo decides to take a shower to relieve himself of the tension but ends up crying instead. He tries his best to muffle the sobs with his hands, crying for the things which cannot be…

~~~

"Soo???" Jongin woke up feeling fuzzy.

"Oh hello, you're awake." Sehun, Kyungsoo's roommate, greets him. 

"Kyungsoo hyung stepped out for a bit. He didn't know if you'll be sleeping all night." 

"It’s late, I'd better find him." Seeing it's almost midnight, Jongin feels worry build up in him...

"Just so you know, when I arrived, I found Kyungsoo hyung crying his heart out. I don't know what happened to both of you but you better fix this. I don't want to see hyung crying like that again." Sehun admonishes him.

"I'll be leaving in a bit, I have a study sleepover. I am late because I was worried about hyung not coming back yet. He left his keys." Sehun hands him the keys.

"It’s okay, I'll find him." Taking the keys, Jongin sets out to find Kyungsoo while Sehun goes to his study group.

Jongin hasn't gone far when he sees a lone figure sitting on a bench near the dorms.

Jongin is nervous, he doesn't really know what to say to Kyungsoo. He stepped out of line when he asked to have sex. 

But why did Kyungsoo agree? He didn't exactly force him, so why?

"Soo…"

"Jongin…"

"I…" Jongin begins, eyes darting all over the place while kicking a pebble with his shoe.

"Sit Jongin." Kyungsoo says quietly, eyes somber.

Jongin sat down.

"Look Soo, I'm So-"

"Stop, don't apologize. Apologizing means you made a mistake. And..."

"But it IS a mistake!" Jongin raises his voice.

Hurt flashes in Kyungsoo's eyes but he quickly hides it by a slow blink.

"I crossed the line and I…" Jongin stutters to a stop seeing his best friend's face harden.

"Mistake… if you say it is a mistake then it is. Then I also made a mistake of consenting since you needed comfort at that time. One mistake after the other." A bitter smile graces Kyungsoo’s lips.

"The mistake we made will cost us a lot. We gambled high and the price of our mistake is our friendship." Kyungsoo's face is stoic, his gaze as hard as flint.

"NO!!! Oh please… No! What are you saying? I… we...I...I k-know I fucked up but… but please Soo, I can't lose you too…"

Jongin is panicking. Oh fuck what has he done…

"Please Soo, don't do this to me. Don't do this to us."

"Jongin, I am doing this for my own sanity! You are hopelessly blind and insensitive. I am doing this to save myself from breaking." 

Frustrated Kyungsoo rubs a hand on his face.

"Fuck! you never knew how much I've always liked you, how painful it is to stay by your side as your best friend while you stare at somebody else. And when that somebody broke your heart, you ask me to help you forget the pain? Fuck! And the idiot that I am gave it to you, saying “just this once” to myself. But after that, it broke me. My heart knows you can never give me what I most needed. What I need is what we can never be."

Kyungsoo hides his face in his hands and sobs. The pain in his chest expands to a point where it’s ready to explode.

Jongin tries to put his arms around Kyungsoo, to comfort him. He never knew Kyungsoo felt that way. They are the best of friends.

"Don't… please! Don't touch me. Just let me be. It's one week till the exams and a few weeks till graduation. Then we will move on. So please just leave me alone, ignore me, and I'll do the same. Let us go our separate ways after we graduate. It’s for the best." Kyungsoo feels so weary. All he wants is to be alone and wallow in his pain.

"Soo, you are my best friend, please can we at least fix this? I-i want you to stay by my side. I...I-" Jongin doesn't know what to say… He's frustrated and confused.

"No, Jongin, I can't stay with you and pretend everything is okay when it’s not. When I AM not even okay. For my heart and my sanity, I need to forget you, and in order to forget you, I need to stay away."

Kyungsoo abruptly stands up, frustration evident as his hand clench into a fist.

"I can't do this anymore Jongin. Just...just stay away" Snatching his keys from Jongin's grasp, he runs all the way to his dorm and loudly shuts the door, leaving a shocked Jongin behind. 

Jongin lost his sunshine and his best friend. All in a single day.

Jongin and Kyungsoo barely pass their exams. What with both moving around like zombies, pale and wan and ignoring each other. Good thing their thesis was already out of the way before the "big fight" or else both would’ve been in trouble. 

The two inseparable best friends are now torn apart.

💔

~~~

Graduation day...

They say it is not the end but a new beginning.

He used to have big plans for after graduation.

Big plans and big dreams…

But it all fell apart…

All because of a mistake.

Epilogue:

Jongin is tired…

Meeting ran until late so all he wants is to go home, lie down and hibernate for a week. 

Then he remembers….

"Aw shit! I don't have a car today."

Why was it that, today of all days that his car had to get an oil change. 

Everything's not going well for him today. Trying to book an Uber during rush hour is near impossible.

Fuck!

Frustrated, he turns at a corner to try and find a taxi when…

"Ouch!" A low voice complains. And a few folders fall down to the ground.

Aw shit! 

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, my mistake."  
Jongin bends to take some of the folders that fell.

"Mistake? Again?" Teases a familiar voice.

Jongin stands up straight and sees the man he's been missing. 

Meeting him for the first time in years. Three to be exact.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin utters in shock.

Kyungsoo smiles. 

"Hello, Jongin."

Oh fuck, he missed that smile.

"Are you in a hurry, can we go somewhere for coffee?" He asks Kyungsoo tentatively, afraid the smaller man might reject him.

"Kim Jongin, I know you hate coffee but sure… I'd love to." Kyungsoo says cheerfully.

As they sit down in a coffee shop nearby, Kyungsoo looks at his watch.

"You need to be somewhere?" Jongin asks.

"Oh no, the bride asked me to meet her at 9. It's only 7:30 so there's plenty of time." Kyungsoo smiles.

Jongin's heart drops. He's getting married? But he's gay… did he have a change of heart?

He remembers the pain he felt and the emptiness when he lost contact with Kyungsoo. 

And how it made him realise that he, also, loves Kyungsoo. 

He guesses it's true that you never know how you truly feel for a person until you lose them.

"Hey, Jongin, you're spacing out on me. I thought we were gonna catch up?" Kyungsoo curiously looks at Jongin, noticing how his eyes were a bit watery.

Concerned, Kyungsoo gently holds Jongin's hand that was clenched into a fist on the table.

"Jongin, are you alright? Yah! You're crying? Ok, wait…" Kyungsoo pays for their drinks and grabs Jongin's hand as they walk to a nearby park.

"Tell me what's wrong? Hm?" Kyungsoo just immediately slips back into his best friend role, which made Jongin tear up even more. 

He royally fucked up and lost the love he had. Now Kyungsoo was getting married and it was his turn to get his heart broken.

"You're getting married." Jongin mutters.

"WHAT????" Puzzled Kyungsoo unintentionally shouts.

"I said: you. are. getting. married." Jongin enunciates clearly.

"Huh?"

"You told me."

"When?"

"Earlier, at the coffee shop." Jongin is tired and has no patience with the game Kyungsoo is playing.

"Really? I don't remember telling you that. I don't even have a boyfriend, not since… uh… mmm… yeah." Kyungsoo abruptly finishes what he is saying.

" But you told me you're meeting your bride at nine." 

At Jongin's statement, Kyungsoo furrows his brows, thinking.

Then he suddenly laughs out loud. That familiar "a ha ha ha!!!" along with his heart-shaped smile.

Jongin frowns… and pouts.  
"What's so funny?"

Oh god! Pouty Jongin. Kyungsoo sighs, he missed him so much.

"You. You're funny." Kyungsoo lovingly pats Jongin's cheek.

"I'm pretty sure I said I am meeting THE bride and NOT I am meeting MY bride." Kyungsoo chuckles. 

"I am a wedding planner, hence meeting THE bride." Kyungsoo explains with a smirk.

Eyes big with comprehension, Jongin suddenly looks at his feet in shame.  
"Sorry, my mistake." He whispers.

"So you cried because you thought I was getting married?" 

At Jongin's nod, Kyungsoo asks why.

"Because I realized a lot of things after graduation. After we fell apart." Jongin mutters.

"And what is that?" Kyungsoo asks again, a bit apprehensive.

"I realized how much you really mean to me and I want to ask you to give me a chance" Jongin looks into Kyungsoo's beautiful round orbs, trying to convey his sincerity.

"A chance? For what?" Kyungsoo is nervous. Is this what he thinks it is?

"A chance to prove that I love you and court you till you believe my sincerity." Jongin states with conviction. 

"I never knew how much you mean to me till I lost you. And now that I found you again, I will never let you go. So will you give me that chance?"

"Oh yes! And I love you too Jongin, so much! Then and now, I never stopped"

"Really???" Jongin can't believe it..

"Yes, I always have and always will." Kyungsoo answers with a smile.

Jongin hugs Kyungsoo.

Fuck! He is so happy, here and now.

Mistakes made them pay a high price: Separation.

But Love bought them back together.

Jongin holds the dearest and most beautiful face between his hands then brings their lips together for a kiss full of promises of eternal love.

❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please support all the authors for The GraduaXion. Everyone worked hard, including the mods 😊❤
> 
> Kudos and comments about the fic is highly appreciated. ❤❤❤


End file.
